A Key Investigaion
by Satan'sPixie
Summary: Three years after the end of the final case involving the Smuggling ring, Kay returns for some information that only Miles Edgeworth knows. Will she find the information she wants? And what happens after? Rating for smut. Fluffiness at the end.


_**A Key Investigation**_

_Hey, so I was playing 'Miles Edgeworth: Ace Attorney: Investigations' recently and this idea for a fanfic popped into my head while I was playing the third chapter. I know this pairing might be strange but really, Miles is only 10 years older than Kay and some of the other fanfics that I've read have had a larger age difference between two characters. By the way, this story completely does reference the second game but as it wasn't converted to English, I don't fully know what happened in it. Warning, things are gonna get naughty in this fic._

_I've had this fic for quite a while but I couldn't find the right category for it._

_I don't own the characters, I've just played around with them._

_ddddd_

It was silent in Miles Edgeworth's apartment as he let himself in. It was late, far later than normal for him but even then it was later than any other prosecutor. Ever since he had helped bring the largest smuggling ring in history to justice three years before, he'd been given far more cases than anyone else. But he (or possibly Franziska von Karma but Miles didn't want to dwell too much on that) was the only prosecutor who could handle such a burden. He hadn't seen Kay since a few months after that case when he almost lost his Prosecutor's badge while trying to protect Kay but he still saw Agent Lang, if only because Lang was actually engaged to Franziska who was still determined to 'best' him. Kay's absence from his life made him slightly sad, if only for the fact that he missed her excitable energy.

With a sigh he looked at the clock, it was almost 1 am on Saturday morning. Luckily his superiors had managed to make him take weekends off (so that he wouldn't exhaust himself) so he didn't have to be worried about waking up at 5:30 am to get to work (he always made sure that he was at his desk for 7 am, just in case he was needed in regards to a prosecution case). Running a hand wearily through his black hair, he sighed again and moved to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. After his tea was finished, he walked through to his bedroom with it and, once he'd taken a sip, he started getting ready for bed. After brushing his teeth and using the bathroom, he changed into a pair of loose fitting sleep pants made from black silk. Finishing the last mouthful of his cup of tea, he took his cup through to the kitchen and placed it in the sink to be sorted out in the morning. He then made his way back to his bedroom, turning lights off as he went, and settled himself into bed to get some sleep. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, so great was his exhaustion.

It was possibly an hour or two later that he woke up from a slight sound from near his open French window.

"Who's there?" He asked, sitting up. A slight feminine chuckle resounded through the room. A table lamp was switched on from across the room and Miles' heart started to pound slightly when he saw who it was.

"It's been some time, hasn't it…Miles." Kay Faraday purred from her lounging position in an armchair.

"Kay? What are you doing here?" He asked, with some difficulty. Kay was wearing a black wool pleated mini skirt with a hot pink tank top, a navy blue silk scarf around her neck, a pair of black fishnet stockings and a pair of black leather lace up boots with a slight platform and a thin stiletto heel. Her outfit made her legs look very long and made it very hard for Miles to concentrate.

"Well, Miles, there's a question that's been plaguing me and only you can answer it." She smirked standing up and slowly stalking towards him, looking for all the world like a Tigress stalking her prey.

"And what question is that?" He asked.

"Now that would be telling." She said softly, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Kay, if you don't explain then so help me God…" He started but he never got to finish. Kay flung herself forward and pressed her lips firmly to his, locking her arms around her neck and causing his breath to catch in his throat. Regaining his composure quickly, he brought his arms up to encircle her and pull her closer to him as their kiss deepened. What he hadn't expected was just how right having Kay in his arms felt. It was like what had been missing in his life was suddenly there and that was something that he wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

Finally the two had to break apart for air but they continued to stay in each other's arms. Almost without conscious thought, Kay started to kiss gently along his jaw line and down his neck to lightly pepper kisses along his bare chest. She gently pushed on his shoulder as she started to kiss lower, letting him know that she wanted him to lie down. Not entirely sure what was going through her mind, he complied, letting the feeling of her soft kisses and caresses wash over him, arousing him more than he thought possible and causing him to harden. Before too long she had reached the waistband of his pyjama pants. When she started to pull them down, Miles sat up and stopped her.

"Kay? What are you…?" Kay interrupted him again by kissing him, throwing one leg over him so she was straddling him. Miles groaned slightly as he felt her hot centre on his hard member through her panties and his pants. Kay, obviously emboldened by the evidence of his arousal, buried her hands in his hair and deepened the kiss. As his passion grew, his more logical side seemed to go on a vacation somewhere, leaving him without the ability to form a coherent thought. Kay removed her hands from his hair and grasped the bottom of her tank top before raising it slowly. When it reached her head, she broke their kiss briefly to take the top off and then resumed kissing him, throwing her tank top behind her. She then pulled her scarf of, revealing her long and smooth neck, and threw that behind her as well. She started fumbling with one of her boots and eventually, with Miles' help, got it off. With the other boot, Miles helped straight away to take it off and they removed it much quicker than the last one. Her stockings were easy for her to remove but her skirt proved a bit trickier to remove while attempting to keep kissing him. Eventually she broke the kiss briefly to remove the skirt before resuming where they'd broken off.

Again, they soon had to break their kiss to breath. While they were catching their breath again, Miles took that opportunity to take a look at what Kay was still wearing. She was wearing a matching black bra and panties set by Agent Provocateur with black eyelet lace. His mind didn't have time to really dwell on that thought because at that moment, Kay chose to attack his lips again. This time, however, Miles was not going to just sit back and kiss her. First he started to gently massage her shoulders while she was still facing him, causing her to emit a gentle moan of approval. He continued this for a while before gently and cautiously sliding her bra straps down. Kay seemed to understand immediately what Miles was trying to do and so, pre-empting him slightly, she reached behind her and un-hooked her bra clasp, allowing Miles to completely remove it before he threw it somewhere across the room. He then began softly caressing her breasts, eliciting more moans from her lips. In response, she trailed a hand down his chest, lightly caressing his chest muscles as she went, until she reached the obvious bulge in his pants and began to gently stroke him through the soft material. He groaned again and, smirking in triumph, she started to trail her hand back up, receiving a low growl of frustration from him. But his growl soon stopped as she quickly slipped her hand under the waistband of his pants and boldly started to caress his hard shaft. The effect of this on him was instantaneous, he froze briefly before relaxing. He groaned and swore lightly at the same time, which shocked Kay as she'd never heard him swear before as he was far too controlled. She stopped her motions causing his eyes to snap open and for him to glare at her. She chuckled lightly before slowly pulling her panties down and throwing them with the rest of her clothes. She then started removed his pants, leaving them both completely naked. She straddled him once more and they started to kiss passionately once more, Miles' tongue firmly exploring her mouth. When they stopped for air once more, she leaned forward, causing them both to moan slightly from the friction that that action caused.

"Miles, please?" She whispered before looking at him almost pleadingly. Miles instantly understood and nodded slightly before kissing her gently.

He rolled them over so that he was on top while still gently kissing her. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they began gently caressing and teasing her body until she was quivering from pleasure. When he was sure that she was ready, he positioned himself at her entrance and, with one thrust, buried himself in her to his hilt. The fact that she was a virgin didn't register until he'd broken through her barrier and was buried deep inside her.

"Kay? Are you alright? I'm so sorry that I hurt you. Why didn't you tell me?" He said softly, kissing away the tears that had leaked from her eyes at the pain.

"I…I'm alright, I expected there to be some pain. I didn't tell you because I knew that if I had then you would have hesitated." Kay explained, a slight quiver in her voice. Miles continued to pepper gentle kisses on her face as he simply held her close, almost as if he were protecting her. After about 5 minutes he stopped and looked at her.

"Has the pain gone?" He asked, still holding her tightly to his body.

"Almost, I'll be fine now though." She nodded, giving him a kiss. Knowing that she would do something if he didn't, Miles pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back inside her. They both moaned aloud at the sensation and again as he thrust again. Soon they were both moving together, their breath coming in gasps and pants as their pleasure increased and on instinct Kay locked her legs around his waist, giving a new angle for penetration which increased their pleasure even more. As their climaxes approached, their movements became more and more erratic. Finally Kay screamed out Miles' name as her climax hit her, her body shuddering and quivering below him as she rode out her wave of extreme pleasure. Her climax triggered Miles' own and he swore slightly before shouting Kay's name as he spilled his seed into her body. He pulled out of her but still held her close as he rolled them again so that he was on his back with her head resting on his chest. As their breathing returned to normal, he began gently stroking her hair, seemingly without thought. He heard Kay's breathing deepen until she fell asleep and soon felt his own eyes closing as sleep began to overtake him. They woke and explored each other's bodies several more times that night until, about 5 am, they fell into a deep and exhausted slumber, entwined in each other's arms.

Miles was the first to wake, at about 11:30, probably the latest he'd ever woken up on a morning. At first the presence of another body in his bed confused him until the remembrance of what had happened the night before hit him. He was unable to stop the soft smile on his face as he looked down on the sleeping Kay, a light smile gracing her features as she snuggled closer to him. He bent his head down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead as he tightened his arms in response to her unconscious attempt to get closer to him. Her eyes opened sleepily and she blearily blinked a couple of times before they focused properly on Miles' face.

"Morning." She said shyly, another small smile on her face.

"Morning, although it _**is**_ nearly afternoon. Would you like some breakfast?" He asked, with an answering smile. She nodded so he sat up and pulled his pyjama pants back on before handing her a shirt to wear while they ate. Kissing her, he helped her up and led her to the kitchen so they could get some food.

"What have you been up to since I last saw you?" Miles asked her while they ate.

"Well, until last year I was at college getting my diploma in law, I guess you could say that you had a profound effect on me." She laughed in response.

"Law? I never would have guessed. Did you ever actually form that Yatagarasu team you were thinking of?" He laughed.

"Actually, no. For the past year I've been working for the CIA, investigating other smuggling rings." She smiled as she took a bite of her breakfast.

"The CIA? Now that's something I wouldn't have expected, but it _**does**_ make sense." Miles said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kay asked, looking a little confused.

"Well, while you're investigating those smuggling rings, you are in a sense _**stealing**_ the truth, something you always said you wanted to do." He explained with a smile. Kay laughed.

"I never thought about it that way before, but you're right!" She giggled delightedly.

Once they'd eaten, the mood turned slightly sombre.

"I'm going to have to go back now you know." She sighed as she began looking for her clothes.

"Why don't you stay?" Miles asked, coming up behind her and putting his arms around her waist.

"Miles, I can't stay in your apartment all the time." Kay sighed, leaning back into his embrace.

"That wasn't quite what I meant, there's a CIA office here, why don't you transfer to it, that way you won't have to go." Miles suggested, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I'd like that, but are you sure?" She asked, turning around to look at him. He sighed, and moved one of his hands from her waist to run it through his hair.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life. Kay, when you left, I missed you desperately. I spent most of my time working because when I wasn't working, I was thinking about you. My superiors had to force me to take at least one day a week off, otherwise I would probably be working 24/7. In this past two years alone, I've almost had two breakdowns from exhaustion. Earlier this year I actually _**did**_ collapse from exhaustion. I've always had difficulty sleeping, but last night I was able to sleep better than I have in years because _**you**_ were with me. I never got a chance to tell you before you left but, I love you." He explained, pushing back the logical part of his brain that was telling him to stop telling her all this away. Her eyes softened as she looked at him and she stretched up and gave him a soft kiss.

"I love you too, being away from you almost killed me. Especially as I remembered how sweet you were to me when I had amnesia. I'd love to stay." She smiled, tears of happiness filling her eyes.

"Is that why you're still wearing the necklace I got you?" Miles asked, gently touching the silver heart key locket on a chain around her neck. Miles had bought it for her while she had amnesia to make her feel better. She had loved it and insisted on wearing it straight away. Her love for it had only increased when she had realised that it was from Tiffany's.

"Yes, it's always made me feel better. Almost like there's a little piece of you with me." She smiled in reply. Her response made him feel a glow of happiness as he realised that she loved him as much as he loved her. He pulled in for another kiss before raising an eyebrow and pulling her towards the bed. They didn't leave again for a while and actually spent most of the weekend there. True to her word, Kay transferred to the local CIA office and moved in with Miles. He in return, cut down his workload by half as he no longer needed to escape from his memories, something his superiors were relieved by as they no longer had to worry about him collapsing from exhaustion again.


End file.
